Vampires,Wolfs and Warriors Oh My!
by Entwining Ribbon
Summary: A Story in which entwines Renesmee and Jacob into meeting a supernatural family in which alters and affects everyone of the Cullen and Quileute's life and existence forever. But in a good or bad way?Includes Romance,Mystery and Revenge.A Good Feeling FF!


A/N - This is a new concept to the Twilight Saga, I hope you like the ideas, my writing isn't professional or expert-like, but I write for the sake and enjoyment of writing. Take into note that I am a teenager, haha! Please review and give ideas on how to make my story better and for yourself to be in the story! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own anything other than my plot, characters (Saskia,Auroria,Caprice,Axel, Ava and Co.) and ideas.**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

_Dear Diary, Today is the day, for the 35th__ time in my life, that I will be moving house._

_My family and I move around __a lot__. _

_It's because of our ancestors that we have to, and quite frankly I find it dang annoying. Think of me in my place or any other teenagers place in which they are forced to move around the country all the time, I make friends, and then BAM, it all goes down the drain. Now I just turn onto 'Auto-Pilot' whenever we are told we are moving on into another City, or in some cases, another country. _

_I gave up making friends, it was such hard effort to in the start anyway, people tend to stay away from me, because I look different - not what humans would call 'Normal'. _

_Yes, I did say 'Humans' as if I wasn't one, technically I am, but, in some cases, people would say I wasn't. People 'in the know' would say I wasn't. _

_You see, only a few select people - mainly family and close friends - know what I am, what I truly am. It's nothing overly scary, or intimidating, or supercilious towards other people. It's just who I am. But I won't go into it now._

_Auroria and Caprice are my sisters, they both are the same as me. _

_Axel and Ava, well, they are my Mum and Dad, but, not my real ones, my biological family died in a war around a few decades ago along with both Caprice's Parents. Auroria is different though, she is Axel and Ava's daughter, she is a hybrid (That's what we like to call her, it sounds quite cool) because Ava gave birth to her, Axel was not the biological Dad, a mysterious man was, in which we can't know who. Today, I will have to make myself someone who I am not, just to keep up appearances with the humans. Today, and for the rest of my time in this new town called Forks, I will have to temporarily leave half of my self, the one thing that keeps me sane, my soul._

I closed the book, sighing heavily as I snapped my black biro pen back into it's little holder attached to the book. Realising that I was sitting in a very uncomfortable position, and causing myself back pain, I stood up from the solid wooden chair next to my vanity desk and shuffled over towards my bed, with my diary still in hand.

For some unknown reason, I bounced back onto my bed, spread myself across it and took note of how intricate and unique my diary was - It was a lilac coloured leather backing patterned with golden swirls which framed the book nicely with added silver twists and flowers entwined into the gold engravings.

On the front cover was the initials S.F, this diary was left behind by my late Mother and Father - Eliza and George Chapman - who fought bravely in an ancient spirit war around 5 decades ago.

This war is told now as a legend by our great ancestors, although some humans will of heard this, as almost every human in the world is at least a small percentage Warrior. Most think of it as a myth, or an old wives tale, but we know it's true.

I know it's true.

Suddenly, I heard a loud smashing sound, which sounded like Ava's - my adoptive mother- china wear.

This was soon accompanied by a giggle which seemed to have slipped out of Auroria's mouth, she must have been the culprit, Ava isn't hope at the moment, but, believe me - She'll find out soon enough, and Auroria will be meat.

She is my 'sister', you could say she is my step-sister, she is just 6 years old.

Cute and irresistibly sweet-looking, don't be deceived by her angelic looks, she's a bit of a dare-devil beast of craziness. Honestly, just the other day she jumped on Axel's motor cycle and drove it off a cliff into a forest below. She thought it would be 'extreme cliff diving' even though their was no water below. Some people would gasp and say something like 'Did she make it out alive?' or 'So when's her funeral?' but, we all know she is as strong as a rhinoceros, or as unbreakable as…

A vampire.

* * *

><p>For the people who would like to know more about the families looks and names, here we go! All will actually be explained in more detail as the story progresses.<p>

Family Consists of:  
>Saskia Frost- Means protector of mankind (Greek) (15 year old Girl, bright green eyes and straight auburn hair)Auroria Frost- Latin for DaybreakDawn (Ria - River)(6 years old girl, pale blue/green eyes with light blond curly hair, named Ria for short, pale, but lightly tanned, healthy looking.)Caprice Frost- Italian meaning Fanciful (17 year old Girl, blue/green eyes, dark chocolate brown hair, complexion same as Ria, stunning)Axel Frost - Means Father of peace (25 year old man, yellowy orange eyes, dark chocolate hair, dark Quileute complexion.)Ava Frost - Greek meaning - Means Eagle (23 year old woman, topaz eyes, blond curly hair, pale complexion)

**Ok, well this is basically just a taster, it's not well written so I do need a BETA. This won't be how small the chapters are, just think of it as a preview. I hope you like it, I am pleased with my plan for the story line, and I know it's unique and not one that is already on any FanFic sites, so hopefully if I get enough Reviews and helpful ideas towards the story, or even to have your self in the story! Please, pretty please, I need the Reviews, just to give me a boost! **

**Until next time,**

**Stay Safe x **


End file.
